Hanging By A Moment
by Metallicafangirl
Summary: Tseng/Yuffie songfic to Lifehouse Hanging By A Moment. It all started with Yuffie claiming Turks couldn't sing....Gosh, how wrong she was.


I finally decided to try my hand at a songfic, and I decided to write one about my favourite couple for the moment; Tseng/Yuffie. Hope you like. Enough babbling, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Square does, and the song ´Hanging By A Moment´ belongs to Lifehouse.  
  
.  
  
Yuffie looked around in the little karaoke bar where Avalanche had decided to have their first reunion. She had heard Cloud and Tifa bet about if they could get Vincent to sing some time during the evening, but she strongly doubted they'd succeed. In order to get the tall gunslinger to sing, he'd have to be severely drunk, and as far as she knew, Vincent didn't touch alcohol unless he was under a death threat. Apparently, it made Chaos more active. She turned back to her friends, and leaned over to speak in Tifa's ear. She had just seen the Turks enter the little bar, and a plan had just started to form in her head.  
  
"Yo, Tif, How much if I get one of the Turks to sing?"  
  
Tifa's head snapped around to stare at the ninja. Then she glanced over at the Turks, who, not noticing Avalanche, had taken their seats in the booth next to theirs. Yuffie followed her gaze. The redheaded Reno was, despite the early hour, already a tad drunk. Rude was, well, it was hard to tell if he was drunk or not, because of the sunglasses he always wore. Yuffie wondered absently if he slept in those glasses. Elena, the rookie and only female of the group, was of course sober, as she didn't drink, but Yuffie could bet the few gil she had on her, that she would be drunk before the night was over. Tseng, the leader of the group, was stone cold sober, because he knew better than to get drunk on Reno's company. It always led to complications, like waking up in thrash heap the next day, with nothing but your boxers on your body. And that was if you were lucky.  
  
An evil grin formed on the brunettes face as she watched them shout for the waiter and order a much beer as possible. She turned back to Yuffie, who was wearing an equally evil grin.  
  
"You're on." She said to the ninja. Yuffie nearly jumped out of her seat in joy.  
  
"But" Tifa held up a hand. Yuffie immediately stopped jumping, and fixed Tifa with a desperate look.  
  
"Not Reno, that would be too easy, seeing as he is already drunk."  
  
"Alright, Tif. But how much do I get?"  
  
"How about two hundred gil? That's a fair price."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yuffie turned and watched Shin-Ra's most feared employees, waiting for the right opportunity to get one of them to sing.  
  
*  
  
After some time, only a few minutes in fact, a woman stepped up on the stage and cleared her throat nervously. The bar fell silent, waiting for her to sing, and she started singing ´My Heart Will Go On` , incredibly loud, and incredibly out of tune. Before she had got to the first chorus, someone threw a paper mug at her, yelling to her to get the hell of stage. Not surprisingly, this someone was Reno Rykes of the Turks. Yuffie saw her opportunity, and seized it quickly, before it escaped.  
  
"What, Reno? Like you can do any better." She drawled. That got the Turks attention. He spun around, stared at the ninja, and was just about to say that he could sing, and then stomp off to the stage and do so, when Tseng stopped him.  
  
The dark haired Turk put a hand on his colleague's shoulder, slowly drained his glass of water, and stood up. He pushed Reno down into his seat again, turned around to face the ninja, and smiled. It was a worrying smile, and Yuffie found herself wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She should have known that Tseng would stop the redhead. She was sure to loose the bet now. Mentally slapping herself silly, she looked up at the tall man in front of her, and smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms Kisaragi, you won't hear Reno singing tonight. In fact, you won't ever hear him sing, if I can stop it. You see, he can't sing."  
  
Yuffie thought fast, trying to find a way out of the corner she had got herself in. When she found the solution, she grinned.  
  
"Of course. But he isn't in bad company, none of the Turks can sing. You're nothing but mindless killers, so you wouldn't know anything about singing" She smiled sweetly at the dark haired Wutaian in front of her. Just as she had hoped, his brow creased; clearly annoyed that she had insulted the Turks, who were more or less his only pride in life. She inwardly applauded herself. Even more so, when he slammed his glass down at the table, and glared at her.  
  
"We'll see about that, won't we?" He whispered. He sounded positively pissed, making Yuffie once again curse at herself.  
  
Then, just as Yuffie was calling herself by every insult she could come up with, he turned and walked towards the stage, clearly intending to sing. Yuffie's jaw dropped. She had thought he would order Elena to sing, or challenge her to a fight over the Turks doubtful honour, but instead, he intended to sing himself. Tseng was the single most stoic man she could think of, right after Vincent. He never showed emotion, and the only thing he did without orders about it first, was to drink himself senseless. Or so she had thought.  
  
Apparently, the rest of the Turks were as shocked as she was, because she heard Reno swear softly, sounding almost sober, and she thought she could hear Rude whisper something too.  
  
The young woman that had been interrupted by Reno a minute or so earlier headed off stage, (finally) and Tseng took the stage. He stood silently behind the mike for a moment, before sending a positively evil smile in Yuffie's direction, and gesturing to someone off stage. A moment later, soft guitar chords drifted across the stage. Tseng looked straight at Yuffie, and began to sing.  
  
.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. Damn, that man could sing! Shaking her head, she listened to the song.  
  
.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
.  
  
Now, Avalanche had noticed that Yuffie had been standing up for quite some time, and turned their attention to what she was staring at, and their jaws dropped. The Turk leader singing karaoke, apparently voluntarily.  
  
.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
.  
  
Yuffie couldn't help herself; she just couldn't take her eyes off the dark haired man on stage. His eyes never once left hers, and he never missed a note, or sang out of tune. His voice was amazing. He managed to sing both high and low, without his voice breaking once. Entranced, she continued to listen.  
  
.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
.  
  
She wasn't aware that the whole bar had gone quiet and was listened closely to the man on stage. She was still standing right beside her chair, slack jawed, staring at Tseng. Cloud leaned over to Tifa, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey, Tifa, what's the deal? I thought we were betting about getting Vincent to sing?"  
  
" Yuffie bet me two hundred gil that she could get one of the Turks to sing. I said yes, on the one condition that it wasn't Reno." The brunette looked over at the stage  
  
"I guess she won the bet." She said. The she glanced at her ninja friend, and chuckled at the girl's expression of complete shock.  
  
"Look at Yuffie. I think she got quite the shock."  
  
Cloud looked over at the young girl, and chuckled too. He had an idea about why the Turk leader had chosen to sing the song he sang. As soon as the Turks had entered the bar, Tseng's eyes immediately sought out Yuffie, and he had had that look on his face, the same one Tifa had when she had looked at him. At least she had looked that way before, now he didn't know anymore. Shaking off the gloomy thoughts, he went back to Tseng. Yes, the Turk leader definitely had a thing for her.  
  
.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
.  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
  
There is nothing else to find  
  
There is nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
.  
  
For every word he sung, Cloud got surer that he was in love with the bratty Wutaian princess. It was something in the way he never looked away from her while singing. Looking over at Yuffie again, he wondered if she had guessed it yet.  
  
.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging my a moment here with you  
  
.  
  
Tseng waited until the last chord had rung out, and then smiled that evil smile again. Then, still not looking away from Yuffie, be mock-bowed.  
  
"That, is the sound of one Turk singing karaoke." He said, and walked off the stage.  
  
The audience, finally recovering from hearing his stunning song, applauded him politely. After realizing he was the feared Tseng Wulong of the Turks, they didn't dare offend him by not applauding.  
  
Tseng, on the other hand, had reached Yuffie, and wasn't paying attention to whether they were applauding or not. His attention was fixed on the young brown haired girl in front of him. He smiled and reached out a hand to push her still slack jaw back up. Blushing, Yuffie realized she was gaping at him, and quickly shut her mouth. Tseng raised an eyebrow at her blush.  
  
"Well, have I proven you wrong yet?" He asked her.  
  
"Y-y-yeah." She stammered, still blushing. She hung her head, trying to hide her red cheeks from him. Tseng chuckled, and reached out his arms to her. Pulling her to his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a surprised squeak at his actions, but didn't struggle.  
  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?" He asked, still chuckling. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded into his chest instead. Tseng only smiled. Before she had a chance to react, he swept her of her feet, up into his arms, and walked out of the bar.  
  
Avalanche were on their feet and almost halfway out the door, before Cloud got a hold on them. The three Turks remained at their table, but Elena was looking a bit dazed, and Reno was examining Tseng's whiskey glass suspiciously, searching for any trace of something else. After all, someone must have spiked Tseng's drink if he had got up on stage and sung, and then walked out of the bar with a woman in his arms without a second thought.  
  
*  
  
Outside town, on a little hill, Tseng finally let Yuffie down again, and plopped down beside her in the grass. Bending his neck back, he looked at the stars. Yuffie looked at him dazedly, before recovering enough to ask;  
  
"Tseng, are you drunk?"  
  
"No. It takes more than one glass of whiskey to make me drunk." He turned to her, and smiled, this time without a trace of mischief. "I meant every word I sang." He continued.  
  
Yuffie blinked, and looked away, blushing. /Snap out of it, Kisaragi!/ She told herself./He isn't serious! He can't be. That would be ridiculous./  
  
Tseng reached out a hand, took hold of her chin, and forced her to look at him. Yuffie tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to go away?" He asked softly.  
  
Yuffie tried to say yes, but found that she couldn't. She didn't really want him to go away. She had had a crush on him for the longest time, but no one knew about it, not even Tifa. Besides, what would she say? `By the way, I'm totally in love with Tseng Wulong, you know, the Turk, my enemy?`. They would think she was crazy and send her off to a home for the mentally ill.  
  
Instead of answering, she shook her head. Tseng smiled again, and pulled her closer. He leaned towards her, his lips dangerously close to her own.  
  
"Good. I don't want to go." He murmured before kissing her.  
*END*  
  
My first songfic. Maybe not as good as I wanted it to be, but still I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. It isn't really a songfic, but I wanted to do something with these lyrics, so this is what turned up. I may be doing another fic with the same lyrics, but that one will be a bit more serious. (Hopefully)  
  
- Metallicafangirl. 


End file.
